We Make the Beat Go Boom
by righton.righton
Summary: Jane wants to do something crazy. For Maura, it's always a matter of semantics. A bit of post 3x03 fluff.


**Title: We Make the Beat Go Boom**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just messing around**

**Summary: Jane wants to do something crazy. For Maura, it's always a matter of semantics. A bit of post 3x03 fluff. **

**A/N: Brought to you by my unexpected 3 hour commute, and my undying love of Pandora.**

"Ugh." Jane slammed her frosting-topped graham cracker down on the coffee table, with perhaps a little more force than necessary. "Now I just feel sick to my stomach _and _depressed." She pouted, her voice taking on an even more dejected tone. "And I broke my graham cracker."

Maura assessed her friend. Jane was slumped down on the couch, her expression duly tragic. "Alright, that's it," Maura said, standing up and gesturing for Jane to do the same. "Enough wallowing. You wanted to do something crazy and being sad and nauseous doesn't count."

Jane peered up at her hopefully. "Does this mean you're going to let me break out the booze?"

"No," Maura said, and reached out a hand to haul Jane up. "It's not healthy to use alcohol to dull emotional pain. As I'm sure you know, alcohol is a depressant. What you need is an endorphin rush."

"Maura, I am not going for a run with you," Jane said, warily taking Maura's outstretched hand and rising to her feet. "I don't care how orgasmic you claim it is."

"No running, I promise," Maura said, laughing a bit at Jane's look of disgust. "We're going to dance."

Jane's expression shifted from disgusted to bewildered. "What? Maura, I don't dance. You're the ballerina, not me, remember?"

With her hold on Jane's hand, Maura steered her into the open space in the middle of the room. "Not ballet dancing. Although you should come with me to my barre workout class sometime, it's an excellent form of exercise. But tonight we're dancing freestyle."

"Freestyle?" Jane eyed Maura suspiciously. "Like those interpretive dancers in black leotards?"

Maura flipped through her CD collection, frowning. "No. I believe it's known on the street as booty dancing. I don't think I have the appropriate music for this, though."

"Really Maura? Really?" Jane paced around the room, her head in her hands. "I'm shocked that you don't have booty dance music in your collection. Can this night get any worse..."

"Things can always be worse, Jane. Try to think positively. I have some tribal music with the approximate beats per minute we need, but that's not quite the atmosphere I was hoping for. Oh! I know!" Maura fairly skipped to her laptop on the kitchen counter. "We can use Pandora to stream the correct genre. Now, who should the seed artist be?"

"Seed artist? C'mon, let's just go back to the frosting. If we eat it without the crackers I can get a good sugar rush going."

Maura typed a few words and music began pouring out of the wireless surround sound speakers. She adjusted the setting and the bass beat thumped heavily, rattling the dishes in the cabinets and shaking the art on the walls. "There we go." She turned to Jane, her eyes pleading. "Just give it a try. These past few days with Dennis, I've learned that breaking out of your comfort zone can really change your view of the world."

Jane glanced around at the vibrating walls. "Right, because you actually have a boyfriend now. Way to rub it in, Maura."

Maura just smirked at her, tilting her head knowingly. "He's not my boyfriend." She nearly had to yell it to be heard over the music, making her declaration come across more strongly than she had intended.

"Not _yet,_" Jane said, pouting. "This is high school all over again. You're going to start spending all your time with him, and I'll be eating lunch by myself in the back of the cafeteria."

"Don't you think you're being a little overdramatic, Jane? You're my best friend, you come first. I'm here with you tonight, aren't I?"

Jane paused, eyes widening. "You picked me over sex with erection man?"

Maura laughed and closed the gap between them, clasping Jane's hands in hers. "Yes. But please don't call him that." Maura began to gyrate her hips to the rhythm of the club music pulsing through the floors. "This music is for dancing, not talking."

Jane dropped Maura's hands like they were on fire. "Gah, Maura! Stop that!" Jane clapped a hand over her eyes. "That's, that's inappropriate!"

"No it's not!" Maura continued twisting her body, throwing her arms and shoulders into the movement. "It's liberating. Let yourself flow with it."

Jane took a few hesitant steps, her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. "I can't do this! This is why people _drink _at clubs. I can't just let go this easily!"

Maura sighed and moved to the liquor cabinet. "Fine," she yelled, quickly pouring two shots of vodka. "But this is only to lower your inhibitions." She brought the shots over to Jane and raised hers to toast. "Nostrovia."

"Uh, yeah, nastroo-veya," Jane said, surprised at Maura's prowess downing the shot. She'd never seen Maura drink anything other than wine or the occasional beer. The way she tilted her head back and drained the glass, it was oddly…arousing. Jane shook her head to clear the thought and slammed her own shot back. Maura's vodka was, unsurprisingly, top shelf and went down effortlessly smooth.

Maura collected the glasses and set them down. "There. Now no more excuses. Dance."

Jane closed her eyes and willed her body to move. One shot of vodka didn't even begin to take the edge off, but she tried to relax enough to appease Maura. She felt ridiculous, but at least it was a distraction from Casey's burning punch to the gut.

"That's great Jane!" Her eyes popped open to Maura's enthusiastic smile and slinky limbs.

"Jeez Maura, how do you bend like that?" Jane waved at Maura's rather extraordinary display of flexibility. Watching Maura twist her hips like that, a small whoosh of heat flashed through Jane's core. And it was not the endorphin rush Maura had promised her.

"It's easy!" Maura said, stepping closer to Jane. "Here, let me show you." Maura pressed her body against Jane's, hip touching hip, breast brushing breast. Jane flushed again and swallowed, hard.

Maura felt Jane's body stiffen and abruptly stopped grinding against her. "Sorry! I didn't mean to, uh…" she trailed off in embarrassment, tilting her head up to Jane's face. Jane's very, very close face.

"This is crazy," Jane muttered, grabbing Maura at the waist and turning her around. "But I did say I wanted crazy." Pulling her tightly, Jane mashed Maura's ass against her and began to slowly grind her hips. She wanted to feel Maura against her, and she did not want to analyze why it felt so damn good. It was Maura's idea to lower her inhibitions, so Maura would just have to deal with the consequences.

Momentarily stunned, Maura collected herself and relaxed into the movement, following Jane's pace and rocking herself along to the beat. "Yes, well," she stuttered as Jane's arms wrapped around her waist. "I wouldn't consider this particularly reckless behavior."

"Oh really?" Jane spoke directly in her ear, sending a deep shiver through Maura.

"No," Maura said, so low that Jane could barely make it out over the music. "We're just letting ourselves relax. It's natural to touch while dancing."

Jane tightened her grip on Maura and let herself nuzzle into her hair a bit. It always smelled so nice. Listening to the lyrics for the first time that night, she felt a bit jolted by the words. They were so…sexual.

Apparently on the same wavelength, Maura continued, "It's not surprising that the music is sexually suggestive. Dance clubs are a common venue for people to find release, both through the act of dance itself and the potential to find a compatible partner."

"Is that Dr. Isles speak for people go to clubs to get laid?"

Maura nodded, the movement tickling Jane's chin. The feel of Maura against her, the softness of her hair, the firmness of her ass, Jane felt drunk off of it. This was stupid, dangerous even, but Maura wasn't complaining.

"Jane, did you really want to do something crazy tonight?"

Jane felt so loose, her world softly blurred at the edges and her body boneless, that she didn't stop to consider the potential meaning of Maura's words or the impact of her response. "Yes."

At that, Maura broke free from Jane's arms and turned, pausing only momentarily to take in Jane's dreamy expression before pressing her lips against hers.

The edges came back into focus like a piano falling off a roof. "Maura! What, what was that!" Jane put a hand over her lips as though to protect them, but Maura had jumped back away from her.

"I didn't...I thought…you said you wanted to do something crazy!" Maura was staring at her, looking somehow both apologetic and angry.

Jane took a deep breath. "So that means kissing me?"

"You were the one milling with me!"

"Grinding, Maura, it's called grinding, and you started it! Gah, this is ridiculous," Jane said, turning off the blaring music. "I can't even hear myself think. And don't even think about explaining why that's impossible, it's a figure of speech."

Maura had her head ducked a bit, looking alarmingly close to tears. "I know that one. I'm so sorry, Jane, I don't know what came over me. I was just trying to follow the flow of my feelings and, I guess-"

"Your feelings told you to kiss me?" Jane asked. Maura nodded. "Well, mine told me to grind your ass against me." Maura's flushed face turned a deeper shade of crimson.

"We didn't consume enough alcohol to impair our judgment," Maura said, considering her words carefully. "The feelings we followed are valid."

Jane moved hesitantly closer to Maura. "Does that make it less crazy?"

"Since crazy would technically be defined as mentally deranged or senseless, and we are in full control of our faculties and emotions, I would not describe those actions as crazy."

"Okay then," Jane said softly, slowly moving ever closer to Maura until their noses nearly touched. "Then I don't want to do something crazy tonight, after all."

They both moved into the kiss this time, the moment holding in the air as lips met, then parted. Maura moaned into her mouth, strong hands winding themselves through long black curls. The slick sounds of tongues and lips stoked the fire burning between Jane's legs and she grabbed onto Maura to keep herself steady. Her hands found purchase on Maura's ass and as they swayed with each other, giving and taking, Jane decided that this was a form of dancing she didn't mind at all.

When they finally pulled away to breathe, Maura's eyes were mischievous and shining. "Now about that endorphin rush…"

FIN

**A/N: Just a bit of fluff, and a break from all the angst of Wicked Games. This is a one-shot, because I don't think they'd actually get much further in one night and I have no intention of starting another epic. The proper Pandora channel for this is "Starkillers," FYI. Thanks to Conoro28, fastest beta reader in the west. Shout out to AdmHawthorne for the choice phrasing. **

**I'm kickin' it on twitter, luprkal. Come say hi. **

**I've had a really crappy day. Feedback would be awesome. **


End file.
